


You fly, I walk

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Series: You fly, I walk [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexuality, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is "a very sexual guy", the other is asexual, but it won't prevent them from getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You fly, I walk

It was good sometimes to let laziness take over, and despite what they said about missing their uncomfortable bunks and cots, Sam and Steve weren’t upset to be able to lay on the veteran’s large bed to watch TV at night. It wasn’t rare that they fell asleep together, still fully clothed, after hours of talking about anything and everything, making them wonder why Steve still had a bed of his own anyway. But they liked what they had, their life was now a mix of modern versions of Steinbeck road trips and domestic days at home, and Steve felt like he had found his place. 

Tonight’s game was particularly boring, so dull even a bag of marshmallows couldn’t keep them entertained. Steve rested his head on a pillow next to Sam’s shoulder. He could smell the mixed scent of his friend’s skin and the detergent on his t-shirt, a familiar smell that was his home now.

Bored stiff, Steve licked his lips and looked up to glance at his wingman. “Sam? Are you… asexual?”

The Falcon’s long lashes fluttered for a second, he looked down, slightly surprised. “Well, sounds like you’ve enlarged your vocabulary, Cap.”

“I can use Google, even if it’s sometimes difficult for my ooold brain,” Steve teased with a soft chuckle, amused by the blush on Sam’s cheeks. He had had doubts but the sudden darker shade of his friend's skin showed Steve’s assumptions were probably right. 

“And what makes you think I would be?” 

Steve wiggled on the mattress to find a more comfortable position, still close to Sam whose usual smirk seemed more awkward this time.

“I’ve been around men for years... street rats, army guys, superheroes. I know how they talk. I know what they often have in mind, even Banner can slip a dirty thought sometimes, but you? Nothing. You have no shame in saying you find a guy handsome, or that you like some girl’s smile, but you never make any sexual innuendo, no double-entendre, you don’t talk about your experiences, you don’t even care about sexy pictures. It’s as if you didn’t see them… as if you had learned how to not see them. So I was thinking that perhaps you simply didn’t like that? Maybe I’m wrong.”

“Shut up, Sherlock,” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. He seemed both embarrassed and flattered, nervous but not ready to leave Steve’s side. “Yeah, we can say that’s just not my thing. Thanks for noticing.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Sam shoved a handful of tiny marshmallows in his mouth. “Isn’t it what you’re already doing anyway?”

Steve grinned. He knew his friend now, he would never have pushed him out of his comfort zone just to make him feel bad, but he also knew that as long as Sam stayed here it meant he didn’t want the conversation to end.

“What do you like, then? What’s the difference between a friend and a partner to you, if there’s no sex?” 

Sam finished swallowing his candies with a huff. “I’m not interested in the whole genital mechanics stuff, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the rest. I love intimacy, cuddles, snuggles, kisses… all the things you can do that are much better when you’re not alone. Sharing good meals, feeding each other sweets, showering together, tickles, massages… actually, it’s very relaxing to enjoy the simplest activities knowing they won’t necessarily lead to sex.”

He seemed worried, but relaxed slightly when Steve nodded with an understanding smile. He probably had had to deal with these questions all his life, Steve regretted asking him so directly, but he was curious, and it was Sam Wilson, so-called soldier’s helper, who always said it was better to communicate openly. 

“I see.”

“Sometimes I have sex, but it’s very rare. I don’t often feel like it,” Sam added. “Scratch my back or wash my hair and I’ll get much more pleasure.” 

This time Steve couldn’t help smiling, his cheekbones turning pink. “Good to know.” 

Sam shifted on the bed. The game was almost over but they had forgotten about it, too focused on their conversation. He poked Steve’s nose softly. “And why would you like to know?” 

“Er --we kinda look like an old couple already,” Steve smiled sheepishly. “You’re annoyed with me when it takes me too long to come for dinner, especially when you cooked my favorite lasagna, I wash your undies and know your favorite brand of soap, we argue for the controller, and we finish each…”

“... other’s sentences, oh my God, you’re right! We’re an old couple!” Sam cut him off before placing a hand on his own mouth. 

They both started laughing, the mattress shook under their weight. They were leaning towards each other, loving that special intimacy they shared. Things had changed slowly between them and they wouldn’t have been able to tell when they had become a bit more than friends. Steve opened his mouth to talk but his voice died in his throat when Sam’s thumb stroked his bottom lip. 

“And would you like that, if we were a couple?” 

“I think I already do, otherwise I wouldn’t stay here,” Steve whispered, blowing softly on his friend’s finger. 

Sam frowned, pursed his lips. “Rogers, I’m serious. Do you think a guy _like you_ could be with a guy like me? I don’t wanna change, and I don’t want anyone to try changing me. Been there, done that; I’m no one’s good deed. I just won’t try to be any different.”

“And what is exactly a guy like me?” Steve asked, sincerely puzzled. He didn’t understand Sam’s insinuations, and wasn’t really sure what to think about it.

The veteran rested his warm hand on Steve’s cheek. “A very sexual guy?” He sighed, then explained as Steve didn’t look less surprised. “Come on, I see the way you look at mini-skirts in the streets, I know about your hook-ups before we moved in together. You told me you had a boner when Romanov kissed you in public, every two days you take a longer shower and I doubt it’s because you’re washing your hair, I do the laundry so I’ve already seen your stained bedsheets, and you have a ridiculous amount of tissues in your room for someone who can’t catch a cold.” 

Steve closed his eyes for a second, heat rising up his cheeks. “... Okay, you can stop with the profiling, I admit it’s creepy.” He rubbed his nose but Sam didn’t remove his soft hand from his face. “So you wouldn’t want me to… blow off some steam by myself? If we were together --hypothetically?” 

“Of course you could, that’s not a problem for me. But could you really be with someone and not have sex with them? Get as close as you can and accept to never hit a home run?” Sam said softly, in a sad tone, as if he already regretted asking. 

“I really don’t know,” Steve admitted. “How could I? I’ve never been in this situation before. I can’t promise you anything, Sam, I’m sorry. Only time could tell.” 

He placed a hand on his friend’s forearm. “But your question is wrong though. Ask me if I would wanna have sex with someone who doesn’t want it, ask me if I would be aroused by someone who’s not, if the thought of my partner not being in the mood would turn me on. I’m pretty sure the answer is no.”

Sam let out a soft sigh, smiling and shaking his head. “Oh, Steve, you’re just so…” 

“I don’t want to change you. So what? We’re different, we already knew that… you’re a baby and I was born before your dad was born, you fly and I walk, who cares? I lov --like you the way you are.”

“Did you say love?” Sam laughed, leaning over Steve who was already blushing.

“I said _like_ ,” the soldier protested.

Sam shook his head and ruffled Steve’s hair. “No, no, no, you said _love_ , you said it!” 

Steve tried to protest for a while, he vigorously denied it, until he tilted his head back and planted a kiss on Sam’s cheek. “Okay, maybe I said ‘love’. Happy?” 

Steve blinked as his friend melted against him. Purring, Sam rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, snuggled closer, one arm around his broad chest. “Oh, yes I am!” 

With a huge smile, the captain shifted on the bed, rolling on his side until they were facing each other. They were as close as could be but it didn’t seem so different from what they had had before. Sam ran a hand behind Steve’s neck and pulled softly, looking into his eyes. Their noses touched, their lips brushed. Steve let him control the kiss, he wanted Sam to set his own limits, not to push him too far. But he soon realized the Falcon was far from shy. Sam kissed him gently, he sucked on his bottom lip, nibbled, then ran the tip of his tongue between his teeth to tease him. 

Steve placed his hands on Sam’s back, tenderly kneading his shoulders. Their legs were entwined, naked feet brushing together. Sam let out a soft moan when Steve stroked smooth circles on his back. 

“Hm, you’re gonna have to forgive me if I get hard,” Steve whispered. “Not my fault.”

Sam rested his head on the pillow and looked up with a grin. “As long as you forgive me if I don’t…” He arched under Steve’s hands like a cat asking for petting. “I love you the way you are too.” 

“You said love!” Steve gasped as a warm hand slipped under his t-shirt. 

“I said love,” Sam repeated. 

Steve curled his fingers and scratched a long trail, from his boyfriend’s shoulder blades to the small of his back, pleased to see him shiver and suck in a deep breath. 

“Oh, fuck, shouldn’t have told you that!” Sam purred, burying his face in Steve's shoulder, not really eager to leave despite his weak protestations.

\---

“But... you don’t miss it?” Natasha whispered, adjusting her night vision goggles. 

Steve checked the enemies’ location on his radar, swiftly opening a secured door decorated with a huge Hydra logo. “Miss what?”

Natasha crawled through the door then propped herself up, immediately jumping to the right side. “You know what, cap. Fu… I mean, making love!” 

“Not that it is any of your business,” Steve replied casually as he took down a guard, while Natasha took care of three others. “... but we do make love. It’s just not sexual.” 

“Okay you really want to make me say it, right?” Natasha huffed, squeezing a guard’s neck between her thighs. “Don’t you miss having sex? A good old fuck once in a while?” 

Steve threw his shield at a sniper on a close roof. “How would I want to do something that I know he wouldn’t want? The thought of making him uncomfortable is kind of a turn off, you know?” 

Natasha rolled behind a desk and started to type on a keyboard, apparently determined to test his patience. “But you gotta have needs? You’re never tempted to see someone else?”

Steve made sure the area was clear before he joined her behind the desk and crossed his arms. He frowned and decided to speak frankly, since she didn’t understand subtlety. 

“What is having sex after all? Intimacy and orgasms. For orgasms my hand is more than enough, and Sam gives me all the intimacy I need. I don’t see why I should try to find someone else.”

Natasha smiled behind the screen. “Oh please, are you giving _me_ the sex talk?” 

"Hey, you seem to need it, you sound ignorant about some topics," Steve shrugged without looking at her indignant pout.


End file.
